I Hate Brambleclaw
by sadnesseggxxx
Summary: Do you hate him too and agree he's a disgusting, boring, dull Gary Stu? Then come have your fantasies fulfilled! Inspired by Death to Brambleclaw.
1. The Fire

**Brambleclaw is a fucking Gary Stu, so I decided to just have him die or lose painfully repeatedly and call it a story. Inspired by Wolf of Silver Dawn's 'Death to Brambleclaw'.**

**Brambleclaw gets the cute she-cats, gets to screw over his friends and receive no punishment, gets to be a hero five or six times per arc, got to keep his deputy position even after the REAL deputy, Graystripe (who I will refer to as GreySTAR the entire story, because we know he's the real leader), returned, gets to save the decidedly less Gary Stu character Firestar (who actually faces challenges and is a decent, well-balanced character), and even serves as a Deus ex machina for Hollyleaf when she murdered Ashfur because she was butthurt about the fact that the other Mary Sue, Leafpool, gets to have inter-Clan relationships with no real consequences.**

**(Note: I like Hollyleaf, she's waay better than Dovewing.)**

Fireheart raced through the blazing forest, his fur pricked up as he searched for any of his Clanmates who may have needed help. The scent of burning flesh stung his nostrils as he heard a kit's cry. _Bramblekit._

The ginger tom leapt forward, struggling to follow the wails in the chaos. Smoke burned his eyes and stung his throat, making him cough. He'd have to turn back soon. Fireheart bounded over patch of burning tansy, the kit's cries only growing louder. He saw a small paw sticking from beneath a blazing thornbush, and leapt into the bush, shoving a gap into it as pain stung his paws.

Bramblekit was charred head to paw, his tiny body burnt black. Fireheart grasped the screaming kitten's scruff, pulling back at how hot he was. He puffed out cinders with each breath, and his blackened, warm skin was exposed.

Fireheart placed the kit down, just out of the forest's flaming grasp. The kit convulsed, his tiny lungs filled with nothing but smoke and burned from the inside out. Bramblekit went still.


	2. Battle with BloodClan

Bramblepaw leapt onto the enormous BloodClan deputy's back, sinking his claws into the fur. Blood seeped from an earlier wound on his flank, and pain resonated from a torn ear, but the apprentice raged on, striking his fangs into the black patch on Bone's neck, the dog teeth piercing the roof of his mouth. The deputy kicked rapidly, sending Ashpaw flying backward. Bramblepaw only dug his claws in deeper at the release of his friend, struggling to keep the massive tom down.

A tiny black tom with one white paw bounded onto Bramblepaw, launching him off Bone. The brown tabby skidded back, a deep wound in his side. Ashpaw had padded away, dealing with a small cream she-cat. Scourge flattened himself onto Bramblepaw, raking his claws down the apprentice's underbelly. Blood welled at the deep wounds, and Bramblepaw cried out.

Scourge skidded back, watching Bramblepaw with an emotionless expression, his ice blue eyes cold. The tabby panted, digging his claws into the ground.

_I need glory. Besides, I'm Cherith's cat; I can't lose a fight! Duh!_

The apprentice pounced onto Scourge's shoulders, sending the ebony cat to the floor. The rogue promptly slammed his hinds into Bramblepaw's chest, winding him. He let out a puff of air as Scourge hopped onto him, aiming his claws between two of his ribs. A tortoiseshell raced over to help, but was slammed down by a huge white BloodClan cat, left to the mercy of his massive claws.

All around them, the battle raged as Scourge slashed into Bramblepaw, his intestines exposed from the numerous deep strikes laid to his belly, chest, and sides. Blood poured from Bramblepaw as he collapsed, going still.

_Goddamn it, Cherith._


	3. Coming Home

**Yup! As I predicted, I'm getting tons of hate.**

**No, I'm not a huge Ashfur fan. I used to like him more in the past, but he's not my favorite. By far. I actually like Hollyleaf more than Ashfur, ****although she was not in the right for murdering him.**

**Go ahead and hate. Doesn't change the fact that Brambleclaw gets to do everything, become a leader, suffer from a dark past, have a "stigmatized" pelt color and pattern, get an excessive amount of pagetime compared to other characters, and stay deputy even when the real deputy came back, as well as being based off a real cat (which could mean he's a friend-insertion for Cherith.)**

**In fact, I took three Warriors Mary Sue tests, and he scored a 32, a 52, and a 24 on each of them, putting him well into each's Gary Stu/Mary Sue category.**

Brambleclaw lifted his head, watching the sun slowly rise over the mountains. It was good to be away from Squirrelpaw and the other obnoxious travellers; alone time was something he took pride in. The brown tabby's amber gaze scanned over the rocky terrain, warm wisps of early sunlight cast over it. Leafy green undergrowth tugged at his neat brown paws, and he felt the urge to run. His ethereal whiskers twitched slightly as he flicked his tail warmly, waiting to be disturbed by Crowpaw, Stormfur, or perhaps Tawnypelt whining about something trivial.

Brambleclaw took on his urge to run, his long claws scraping the lush ground as he did. Boulders and stones lined the edges of the meadow-like cliff sloppily, and Brambleclaw hopped onto one of them. Something moved beneath him, and the dark tabby felt a burst of pain in his right paw. A small tan snake slithered back into a crack in the rocks.

"Brambleclaw!" shouted Stormfur. "What happened to your paw?" he meowed, his orange gaze meeting the brown tom's amber.

Brambleclaw shook slightly, his vision blurry. "Snake bite." he wheezed. His paw hurt, and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His throat filled with blood, and his vision grew darker. The tabby collapsed on the rocks.


	4. Brambleclaw Versus Ashfur

Ashfur spat at Brambleclaw. "I'm going to be Squirrelflight's mate whether you like it or not, Brambleclaw!" he growled, his sharp yellowed claws flexing.

The dark tabby drew back in fear of his friend, flattening his ears. "Ashfur, it's her choice..." he protested to the silver tom, his amber eyes wide. The grey tom only grew more agitated, the fur along his spine raising.

"You've done nothing but make this Clan weaker, and now you're using her to get Firestar's favor. What a pathetic mousebrain you are, Brambleclaw."

The dark-flecked silver tom leapt onto Brambleclaw, battering him to the floor. The dark tabby gouged his claws into his Clanmate's shoulder, dragging open a deep wound. Ashfur drew back in pain, his blue eyes closed as he yowled. Brambleclaw skidded back.

_I'm going to be in so much trouble for this._

"Ashfur, are you okay?" he meowed.

A grey paw slammed him to the ground. Dust rose as Ashfur bit into Brambleclaw's hind leg, pulling rapidly. Brambleclaw bounded up, striking Ashfur down. He raked his claws across Ashfur's face.

Ashfur dug his claws into Brambleclaw's chest, slicing into the skin. The warrior yowled, biting down onto the grey tom's shoulder. The blue-eyed warrior rose his hinds, kicking into Brambleclaw's face, but tripped and fell, exposing his underbelly.

Brambleclaw slashed his claws down the soft part of Ashfur's belly, blood flying into the air. The warrior went still, convulsing only once or twice.

A white tom padded from one of the bushes nearby, casually talking to a golden tom. Both were carrying mice, lips still bloody from a hunt.

The golden tom's green gaze flickered to Ashfur, then to Brambleclaw.

"What are you doing?" yowled Cloudtail, racing over to Brambleclaw. Thornclaw followed, his green eyes wide.

"He attacked me first!" meowed Brambleclaw, flattening his ears. Thornclaw pressed his nose to Ashfur, trying to see if the grey warrior was still breathing. No sign.

Cloudtail snorted slightly. "And where's the proof?" he mewed.

Thornclaw raced towards camp, leaving Cloudtail with Brambleclaw.

"I don't have any..."

After what seemed like forever, Firestar, Dustpelt, Sootfur, Sandstorm, and Brackenfur approached quickly, lead by Thornclaw.

"Explain this, Brambleclaw." meowed Firestar sternly.

"Ashfur attacked me, and I didn't try to kill him... it just happened..."

Firestar shook his head, inspecting the grey warrior's body with interest. "Seems to have put up quite the fight against you, Brambleclaw."

"He was on top of Ashfur, clawing the crowfood out of him when we got here." mewed Cloudtail, who was standing near Thornclaw.

Sandstorm, Sootfur, and Brackenfur looked on in horror, Dustpelt flashing a distrusting glare at Brambleclaw.

"Exile."


End file.
